The Pain that We Share
by Yellowie17
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a boy filled with secrets. Naruto Uzumaki is a boy who shares secrets just as deep as Sasuke. Sasuke has a secret far more deeper and darker than the kyuubi being inside Naruto. The truth is Sasuke Uchiha is a girl named Satsuki Uchiha. She hides away from everything, the past, a certain blonde haired ninja, and most of all she hides from herself FemSasuke NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1: Secrets and Lies

Hey Guys, I made this SasuNaru story.

Hope you'll like it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Full Summary:

Sasuke Uchiha is a boy filled with secrets. Naruto Uzumaki is a boy who shares secrets just as deep as Sasuke. Both are filled with pain and anger but hides them differetly, one pretends to be happy and places a mask in the form of a grin, the other severed all the bonds that he may have formed and tried to hide himself from the world. How alike are these two people? Do they really share the same pain? Sasuke has a secret far more deeper and darker than the kyuubi being inside Naruto. The truth is... Sasuke Uchiha is a girl named Satsuki Uchiha. She hides away from everthing, the past, a certain blonde haired ninja, and most of all, she hides from herself. There are wounds that time can't heal. There are scars that never fades away.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I'm running again, away from the mob of villagers chasing after me, away from the hateful glares evey single person from this village I hate. Every single one of them, they glare at me, whisper behind my back, they call me a demon, they blame me for something that I didn't do, they hate me because of what I am, for what's inside of me, because I'm the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune.

I hate them too, all of them.

I ran into an alleyway in hopes that I could get away from them. Big mistake, I didn't realise that there were shinobi running after me too. The anbu who's supposed to protect me, is also in the mob of people who want's to kill me.

I ran into a dead end.

'no where else to hide, demon' said the anbu, who's leading the mob. He edged closer and closer to me and pulled a kunai out. He stabbed me everywhere he can in a blind rage.

It hurts. My body is shaking because of the pain. I could faintly hear the villagers' chant of 'die' or 'kill him' before my world turned black.

'kit'

'kit'

'kit, wake up'

I can hear kyu nee-san's voice. Yes, the kyuubi no kitsune is a female.

I lied about not knowing about her, in fact she's the only one who's my friend. She became a mother figure to me, even though I call he my sister.

Kyuu-chan is not bad, nor is she evil.

She attacked konoha 12 years ago because a konoha shinobi killed her new born kits. She said that this shinobi smelled of snakes. She got blinded by rage. She found konoha which has the scent of the man who killed her kits. So, she made her way to konoha and killed and destroyed evrything in her path. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sacrificed his life to save this pathetic excuse of a village. He used Shiki Fuin to seal the kyuubi no kitsune into his son, me.

Yes, my father, is the fourth hokage, the strongest and most powerful hokage konaha ever had. The one that saved this wretched village from a grieving demon's wrath, the person who sealed the kyuubi into me. I hated him beacuse of that.

I don't hate him because he sealed Kyuu-chan inside me, I hate him because he sacrifed his life to save a village not worth dying for. He was stupid to think that the villagers of konoha would treat me as a hero.

I opened my eyes and saw the disgusting sewer which represents my mind. I can see Kyuu-chan staring at me with a pained look in her eyes. She took the human form of what my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, looks like - only with 9 tails on her back.

'I'm so sorry kit, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me.' she said 'This is all my fault.'

'I don't blame you Kyuu-chan' I started 'the villagers are fools. They can never see me as anything else other than the demon that killed all of their loved ones'

She turned her back to me and she wore a guilty look on her face.

'I'm sorry..." her voice shook slightly.

I looked at her and said

'It's not your fault okay?' I gave her a small smile 'I could never hate you, you're the only person that saved me from losing my mind. You're my only one true friend, older sister and mother figure'

I hugged her lightly after I said that.

She chuckled a bit and hugged me back.

'Well kit, you need to wake up now, you are still in that alley way. Today's the day you get to know who's on your team right?'

My eyes widened comically as I realised that what she said is true.

I woke up and saw that I am actually still in the alleyway. I ran as fast as I could to get to my 'apartment', which has been one again destroyed by the villagers.

I quickly took a shower, eat and got ready. All the wounds I had from last night were healed but even if they're not there any more I still feel a bit sore. I put on my hideous 'kill me' orange jumpsuit - the only thing that the shops would sell me so that they can see me wherever I go.

I ran to the academy and breathed out a sigh of relief when I entered the room. I'm not late.

I quickly put on my stupid fake grin as soon as I went in.

'Oi! Naruto what are you doing here? This is just for people who graduated.' I heard Shikamaru say as he stood up and walked up to me.

I grinned widely at him and pointed at my hitai-ate.

'I passed. See?'

The whole Mizuki thing just made realise how much the people in this village hates me. I'm quite glad that at least Iruka-sensei doesn't hate me.

I strode pass him and I heard him mutter 'troublesome'. I chuckled lightly at that and sat on my seat next to the one and only emo-king, Sasuke Uchiha. He acts so arrogant and thinks he's above everyone else because he's a stupid Uchiha.

As a shinobi I know how to look 'underneath the underneath'. I could see that he's just wearing a mask of arrogance to hide the lonely person behind it. I could see the loneliness, pain,anger and strangely fear in his eyes

but I could also see that he is broken.

Sasuke is a very interesting person for me. He looked so different from most normal boys. I could say that I myself isn't normal either but there's something off about him. His skin looks too soft, he's a bit shorter than most boys - I'm actually the shortest genin in this class but that's because I don't get to eat regualarly, and the weirdest thing about him is that his features looks softer than most boys who has sharper features.

I broken out of my thoughts when I heard two loud screeches. The stupid Sasuke fangirls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. I only pretend that I like Sakura because it's a part of my mask. I actually couldn't stand that screeching banshee.

'Sakura-chan go on a date with me!' I shouted at the top of my lungs acting like an idiot. As usual all I got from her was a 'NO!' and a punch on the head.

'Naruto move, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun' she said with hearts in her eyes, staring at the last Uchiha. I mentally rolled my eyes at her. She's nothing but a stupid excuse of a kunoichi. Even Ino's more dedicated to be a kunoichi than her.

I stood up, and sat on the table in front of Sasuke and glared at him. He glared back.

'What do you even see in him Sakura-chan!' I whined, although I was mentally gagging when I said that to the banshee.

Unexpectedly, someone behind me stood up and knocked me over, leading to me falling on top of Sasuke. Our lips met for a second but I was more shocked on what my hand touched. I felt something soft and fleshy on his chest... are those breasts?

I quickly stood up and gagged, I glared at him again. Although my mind is still trying to process why Sasuke would have boobs.

I nearly missed the look or panic in his eyes. His breathing also increased a bit but he quickly composed himself.

'NARUTO YOU BAKA!' I heard the banshee scream out and hit me on the head, again.

'Sakura-chan it was an accident...'

before I could continue Iruka-sensei entered and told everyone to be quiet. He gave us all a long speech about how we are now a genin and how the life of a ninja works.

He started telling us the teams we're in but I didn't pay any attention to it until I heard him call out my name.

'Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki...' I lpayed more attention '...Sakura Haruno...' I stood up and threw my hands in the air saying yes, I was mentally groaning '...and Sasuke Uchiha.'

'Why is a great shinobi like me stuck with a prick like him!' I shouted pointing a finger at Sasuke who strangely has a somewhat dazed look.

'Naruto' Iruka-sensei began 'the teams that are formed needs to be balanced, Sasuke is the rookie of the year, Sakura is the smartest kunoichi here and you, Naruto, are the deadlast'

Chuckles filled the room and I sat down with my arms crossed.

'Hn... dobe' I heard Sasuke say and made the chuckles louder.

I groaned out loud and didn't pay anymore attention to what Iruka-sensei was saying.

After telling us the teams, he told us to have our lunch and go back afterwards t0 meet out jonin senseis.

Everyone started to leave but I stayed there and told Sasuke that I need to talk to him.

When everyone was gone he said

'What do you want dobe?'

I took a deep breath

'Sasuke are you a girl?' I asked

His eyes widened and fear and panic flash in his eyes.

'N..no I'm not!' he tried denying

'so that explains why you look so feminine!' I said in realisation

I grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall with a strength that surprised him... her?

I leaned my face dangerously close to hers and I saw her blush... which actually looks cute...

'BAD THOUGHTS NARUTO!' I mentally scolded myself

'I'm asking again Sasuke, if that's even your real name, are you a girl?'

'Sasuke' sighed in defeat, still blushing like a tomato but fear is lingering in her eyes

'Yes, I am...' I heard her mutter 'My name is Satsuki... Satsuki Uchiha'

********  
CHAPTER END

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED

Yellowie17


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke/Satsuki's POV

Disappointment... that's all I ever am

Weak... is something I will always be

Broken... is what I am now

* * *

I tried my hardest not glare at every villager who worships me just because I'm the last Uchiha. I know that they only care about my kekkai genkai. Nothing more. Nothing less. I want nothing but to watch this village burn to ashes.

This village is the reason why I am alone right now. This village is the reason my whole clan was murdered. The reason why Itachi killed them. The reason why I'm like this. This village caused my pain.

They left me broken.

I will never forgive them.

I continued to walk to the academy to know who will be in my team.

_Why do they need to put me in a team? They'll only bring me down. _

I just hope that I won't be in a team with any my fangirls... *shiver* fangirls. Those stupid excuses for a kunoichi are nothing but a disgrace. All they ever think about is boys, how they look like and they don't focus on their kunoichi career. My fangirls only likes me because of my looks. They say that they want to marry me but only becasue of my wealth and name. That all they ever cared about, they don't deserve to be called a respectable kunoichi.

As usual, the academy is empty when I got there. I'm always the first one to get here so I'm not surprised.

I sat at my seat and waited for the other to arrive.

After a few minutes, a few people started to come in the room and before I knew it, there were only a few people who's not here yet.

I looked around and saw the dead-last shinobi in the academy, Naruto Uzumaki. I always thought that there is something about him that I find very interesting. I can see through that stupid fake grin he always wore whenever there are people around, but when it's just him that grin fades and his becomes an emotionless being. I know this because just like him, I know what pain is, and I also sometimes see him walking by himself when I stay on the rooftops to get away from the squeeling fangirls. He has that stupid grin on his face again, but with the way that he's moving I can see that he's in pain. His movement are too stiff and he's not jumping around the room like he usually does when he gets here.

"Oi! Naruto what are you doing here? This is only for people who passed." I heard Shikamaru say to the dobe.

Naruto gave him a huge _fake_ grin and pointed at his hitai-ate.

"I passed. See?" he said and then strode off and sat on his seat next to me.

After a few more minutes, the two screeching banshees arrived squeeling my name and fighting over who gets to sit next to me.

_Are they stupid or something? Can't they see that someone's already sitting next to me?_

Naruto stood up and annoyingly asked Sakura out on a date. She said no and punch him. I don't know what the dobe sees in that girl. She's pathetic.

"'Naruto move, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun." she said with hearts around her eyes as she let out another annoying fangirlish scream.

I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

Naruto then stood up, crouched on the table in front of me and glared. I glared back at him and we started a glaring competition.

"What do you even see in him Sakura-chan" he whined at said girl.

The person behind Naruto stood up and knocked him over causing Naruto to fall on top of me. Our lips touched for a second and I tried my hardest to force down my blush.

_THAT IDIOT STOLE MY FIRST KISS!_

His hands accidentally wandered around my chest where I keep certain appendages bandaged. I know it was an accident but I couldn't help it but be scared, he'll find out my secret. I'm sure that he now knows that I'm a girl. I mean, by the look in his face I know that he must've found out already. Naruto may be the dead-last but I'm sure that he's not stupid.

I pulled away from him and mad gagging noises. Although deep inside I'm shaking in fear. What if Naruto tells everyone? What if _he_ finds out that I'm alive? I don't ever want to see him. He ruined me. I tried to shake away all these thoughts but his voice crept into my mind. I try to forget about him.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Iruka-sensei walk in the room. I only noticed him when he used his Big Head no Jutsu to tell everyone to shut up.

He then told us a long speech about how we need to know about the life of a shinobi. After that he started telling us the teams we are in. My fangirls, honestly if only they knew that I really am a girl, were listening intently waiting for their names to be called hoping that I'm in the team they are in.

I didn't bother listening to the other teams being called out annd patiently waited for my name to be called.

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki..." this got me interested, _who's on the dobe's team?_ "...Sakura Haruno..." the dobe threw his hands up in joy "...and Sasuke Uchiha" I resisted the urge to groan out of annoyance when I found out that my team mates are a fangirl, and the dead-last. I faintly heard Sakura saying something to Ino about her being on a team with me but I couldn't care less about what she says as long as she doesn't bother me or get in mmy way.

"Why is a great shiniobi like me stuck with a prick like him?" Naruto shouted accusingly pointing a finger at me. I don't know if it's just me but it almost looks like his eyes are saying 'You're hiding something and I'm going to find out whatever it is'. Realisation struck me hard as the fact that Naruto, someone who possibly knows about my secret, is in a team with me. I tried my best not to panick and just act cool like I usually do.

"Naruto" Iruka-sensei began to explain "the teams formed needs to be balanced, Sasuke is the rookie of the year..." I smirked a bit when I heard this "Sakura is the smartest kunoichi here" like her smarts would get her anywhere, she can't even do basic taijutsu "and you, Naruto, are the dead-last" Iruka-sensei finished. This caused an eruption of chuckles around the room.

I decided that I need to act like normal and pretend that he didn't know my secret.

"Hn... dobe" I said smirking a bit.

This caused the chuckles to become louder.

Iruka-sensei then proceeded to tell the teams and after that he told us it is our lunch break and then we meet out jonin senseis afterwards.

I was about to leave but Naruto grabbed my arm and told me that he need to talk to me. I waited until we were the last people inside to make sure that no one would hear our conversation.

"What do you want dobe?" I managed to utter out.

He took in a deep and looked at me straight on the eye with a serious calculating look in his eyes. I tried not flinch at his gaze.

"Sasuke... are you a girl?" He asked. I didn't expect him to be that straight-forward with asking and I panicked.

"N...no I'm not!" I stuttered out defensively.

The look in his eyes told me that he doesn't believe in what I just said.

He looked deep in thought for a second but then blurted out

"so that explains why you look so feminine" he said in realisation

_am I really that obvious?_

Before I could get lost in my thoughts he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall with a strength and speed I didn't know he possessed.

He leaned his face dangerously close to mine and the events of out 'kiss' flashed into my mind and I blushed.

I was mentally berating myself for acting so out of character in front of him but he then spoke again in a deadly serious tone.

"I'm asking again Sasuke, if that's even your real name, are you a girl?"

I realised that there's no point in hiding it when he already put the pieces together and I decided to just tell him the truth.

"Yes, I am..." I muttered, trying to look away from his piercing blue eyes, "...my name... is Satsuki... Satsuki Uchiha"

Naruto's eyes went wide with shock.

He opened his mouth as if he'ss going to say something then...

***cough* *cough***

"am I interrupting something here?"

I looked at the source of the voice which is Iruka-sensei. He's looking at us with a weird smile and wagged his eyebrows suggestively as if trying to point out something.

"Both of you are in a... very comprimising position right now..." he pointed out.

I realised that I am still being pinned to the wall by Naruto. I blushed scarlet red and pushed him off me.

"w..what are y..you d..doing dobe?" I managed to stutter out, completly embarassed being caught in a position like that, especially with me habing this boy facade up.

Naruto also blushed when he realised how wrong we looked a few minutes ago.

"Iruka-sensei how long have you been there?" Naruto asked, embarrasment still clear in his face.

"long enough to see Satsuki-chan here pinned up to the wall." Iruka-sensei answered. I was shocked when I heard him say my real name. _Did he hear our conversation?_

Before I could even ask him anything he said, "Naruto... why did you have Satsuki-chan here pinned up to the wall? Are you perhaps... trying to do something indecent and dirty?"

Naruto spluttered out, muttering incoherent words under his breath.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong." Naruto pointed out defensively. "I was just asking the teme here if he is a... WAIT A MINUTE! How the hell did you know about Sasuke being Satsuki and all?" I guess Naruto is smarter than he lets on. I didn't think that he could notice that Iruka-sensei called me Satsuki and not Sasuke.

Iruka-sensei chuckled. "I'm your sensei, I know these things" he said and went over to his desk and got some files out before walking to the door to leave.

"well, I'll be going now" he said and walked out but he came back and said, "You two should eat your lunches now before your sensei gets here... oh and I don't want you two having a replay of what happened earlier"

I felt myself blush again as he was saying about our 'kiss' earlier. I can see that Naruto's blushing too.

Once Iruka-senei was gone and both of us topped blushing Naruto once again looked at me with a dead-serious face. I knew exactly what that looked meant. I was a look that says, 'Why are you pretending to be a boy?'

I sighed. "You might want to sit down, this would be quite a long story." He sat down and I continued.

"It all started when I was still little, back before my clan waas massacred. I use to love playing with my oni.. Itachi. I loved my brother. I always wanted him to train me so I can be strong like him. My father, however, was against Itachi spending time wiht me. He said that I am just a distraction and a prodigy like Itachi should be focusing on getting stronger and nothing else. I hated my father for doing that, he took my brother away from me. After father told Itachi to stay away from me, I started playing by myself. I spent most of my time wiht my mother and she was teaching me the basics of being a kunoichi. True my mother was no Itachi but I still cherished those time I spent with her. As I grew older, Itachi became more and more distant, he acted like I don't even exist anymore. I started to hate him because of that. Then... one day after practing a fire jutsu, I went home and noticed that the compund looks too quite. I grew nervous because of that. I ran straight into my father's study and shouting his name and my mother's name out. What I saw there scared me, I couldn't move... there was a man... I couldn't see his face very well and when he saw me, a noticed a huge grin on his face and... he... he..." I started sobbing violently at this point.

Naruto immediately stood up and hugged me, saying comforting words and rubbing my back to calm me down.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." he said

"No.. I.. I'm fine" I said once I calmed down.

I then continued...

"This man... he... he raped me." I finally said and I can feel my eyes watering up again. I saw Naruto clench his fists and grit his teeth in anger when I said this.

"It was so painful... I felt like my body was being split in two. After a few more minutes of his torture, Itachi arrived. He looked so enraged. He pushed the man off me and I immediately curled up in a ball and shaked my body back and forth, trying to calm down. When I looked up to see what was happening, Itachi had a kunai up against the man neck and he was asking him why he murdered the entire clan. When the man spoke, Itachi's eyes widened, he recognised the voice, it was a someone from anbu. The man said... "I hated you! All of you Uchiha and your stupid sharingan! I hate that someone as young as you can get your way up the top ranks as an anbu captain by just flaunting your stupid Uchiha name! Remember when I told you that I would take away everthing precious from you? I started off with killing your precious clan and then I broke your little sister you love so much!" The man started laughing maniacally at this point and Itachi cut out his throat and killed him. He walked up to me and told me that he would leave konoha. I begged him to stay but he said that he needs to find out the truth. He said that someone else was pulling the strings behind this massacre. He told me that I need to pretend to be a boy so nothing like that would happen again, he said that no one needs to know about the story behind the Uchiha Massacre and he would pretend that he was the one who killed all of them. It was hard for me but I finally accepted the fact that I was alone..."

I felt the tears falling down my face after telling him the whole story and for the second time, I was in the arms of Naruto.

"I'm sorry for making you remember all of this." he said

"It's fine... at least there's someone here who knows the truth." I'm glad that there would be someone I can talk to and trust. "You won't tell anyone right?"

"Not even a single soul" he answered.

I put a henge on myself to hide my puffy eyes and I started to walk out of the room.

"What are you waiting for, let's have lunch... dobe" I put on my 'Sasuke' smirk and acted like nothing happened.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted, running after me, also acting like nothing happened.

* * *

However... they didn't notice the retreating figure that was listening to whole conversation.

* * *

CHAPTER END

* * *

Hey guys! This is chapter two and I hope you liked it :)

Thank you for the people who reviewed :)

Yellowie17


	3. Chapter 3: Team 7

Hey guys, I finally decided to update this after a very long time. I dont really have an excuse I was just too lazy to think of something for a new chapter. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

I also just want to clear some things up because some people are nagging me about it: This is somewhat an AU, _obviously_. I know how the real sealing went and I know that kyuubi is male. This is just my own version. I also know about the 'Uchiha Massacre' just like I said I'm changing quite a lot of things, including the characters personalities, a lot of them might be OOC. There might be some character bashing but it depends on how the story would go in my mind because I just make this up as I go along. Well on to the story now.

Dislaimer: I don't own naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3: Team 7

Naruto's POV

I don't know how to take all of this in. First, I find out that my rival is _female_. Then my mask might have slipped up a bit when I was confronting Satsuki-chan. WAIT! chan? Where did come from? The bastard's still a bastard regardless of his... her gender.

I need to stop thinking right now or I don't know where these thoughts might end up. If only that sensei of ours arrived I wouldn't be having such ridiculous thoughts. I can't look at Satsuki-chan right now, even if she just told me everything about her life, it would still be a bit awkward between us.

We've been here for nealry 3 hours and that stupid sensei still isn't here. I don't know how long I can keep grinning like an idiot, it's starting to hurt my cheeks.

I stood up and got a chalkboard eraser and wedged it on top of the door.

"NARUTO-BAKA THERE's NO WAY OUR SENSEI WOULD FALL FOR SOMETHING STUPID AS THAT, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura screeched but said the last line in her 'cute and flirty' voice. It makes me want to throw up.

I was just about to give her a cheesy reply but the door suddenly opened and the chalkboard eraser landed flat on our silver haired sensei. He looks a bit familar but I'm too annoyed that he's late to care.

Sakura started apologising to him saying that she tried to stop me but I didn't listen. He doesn't look like cares anyway.

"My first impression of you guys is... I don't like you" He deadpanned in a bored tone looking lazily at us. All of us sweatdropped and Sakura started blaming things on me saying that it's my fault our sensei doesn't like us. I pretended that I didn't hear her.

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" Sensei said and disappeared in a poof. The three of us looked at each other before making our way up on the roof.

(on the rooftop)

3rd POV

After 5 minutes Naruto, Sakura, and Satsuki got on the roof where a bored looking Kakashi was waiting for them.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi said.

"Like what?" asked a slightly confused Sakura.

"You know the usual. Your favourite thing... what you hate most, dreams, hobbies. Things like that." He answered.

"Why don't you go first! Show us how it's done" Naruto said loudly.

"That's right... after all, you're a complete stranger to us..." Sakura said agreeing with Naruto.

"Oh me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like a lot of things and I dislike some things. Dreams hmm... I have a lot of hobbies"

The three genin sweatdropped and sakura muttered to the other two "All we learned is his name."

"You go first blondie" Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and the people who are nice to me. Hobbies... I guess it's gardening and pranking people. My dream... I'm not sure about that yet" This confused some people as the orange clad ninja always screams at the top of his lungs that he will be hokage one day.

"huh? I thought you wanted to be hokage" Sakura asked giving him a confused look.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore..." Naruto answered a certain look that seemed out of character for the blonde.

"What do you hate then?" asked Kakashi. '_Well things are getting more interesting.' he thought._

Naruo's face darkened and he answered in a cold voice, "the villagers of konoha".

Satsuki and Sakura shivered at his tone but both are a bit worried about what he just said.

The atmosphere around them turned awkward and tense until Kakashi broke it.

"Ok pinky you go next" Kakashi 'cheerfully' said.

Sakura growled at him a little at being called pinky. "My name is Haruno Sakura and I like..." she glanced at 'Sasuke' and blushed but a weird look then sported her face and she frowned a bit "...I like dangos and I hate annoying people." She looked a bit at Naruto at the last part but there's still a frown on her face. "My dream is... to be strong enough to protect those who are precious to me" She finished off still sporting af frown on her face as if in deep thought.

"That's an admirable dream Sakura." Kakashi told Sakura giving her one of his eye-smiles. "And finally..." Kakashi pointed at 'Sasuke'.

"My name is... Uchiha Sasuke." He then gave a subtle glance at Naruto that Kakashi did not miss. "I like tomatoes and training. I hate a lot of things especially a certain man" He and Naruto shared a glance once more that Kakashi did not miss again. "My dream is to bring justice to my clan and bring back a certain person back to konoha." He finished off. Naruto looks like he has a clue on what Sasuke was talking about. Sakura is still frowning and deep in thought. Kakashi looks genuinely confused as everyone in his team are acting out of character but decided to not voice out his confusion.

"Now that we all know each other. Formal training begins tomorrow" Kakashi told his team.

"What would our first mission be?" Naruto asked energetically.

"Survival training" he answered and this gained confused faces from the three genin.

"But why would that be a mission?" Sakura asked "we've already done a lot of training in the academy"

Kakashi started to explain "This type of training is different than the one you had back in the academy. Out of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as genin. The other's who failed will go back to the academy for more training. the test we are having tomorrow has a 66% rate of failure." As he finished, he smirked thinking that the three would be scared. However, he didn't get the reaction he wanted as the three of them just had thoughtful faces. Kakashi sweatdropped a little at this. '_They're too serious'_ he thought.

"We'll meet tomorrow morning at the training grounds so I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of the tools you think that's necessary." He received a nod from the all of them.

Kakashi eye-smiled at the three and said "I suggest that you don't eat breakfast unless you enjoy throwing up" before he shunshined away.

After Kakashi left a tense atmospere grew between the three.

Sakura decided to speak up. She looked at the two seriously and said people looked at her a bit confused.

"Since we're in a team, I think that we should not hide any secrets from each other." She said and looked almost accusingly at them.

"Sakura-chan what do you mean? We're not hiding anything" Naruto said giving her a cheesy grin.

"YOU TWO KNOW FULL WELL WHAT THE DAMNED HELL I'M ON ABOUT! I OVERHEARD YOU TWO TALKING EARLIER! I WANTED YOU TWO TO TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME SO I PRETENDED THAT I DIDN'T KNOW A THING, I THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD TRUST ME ENOUGH SO I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Sakura exploded.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at her implication.

"We should talk about this at a more private place" Naruto said as he looked around suspiciously. Satsuki nodded but she looks like she is about to burst into tears.

"Let's go to my clan compound. No one would dare go there" Satsuki said her voice breaking slightly.

* * *

"Hmm... this is indeed interesting Kakashi. Are you sure about this?" Sarutobi asked

"Yes hokage-sama. Team 7 is acting weirdly. According to the files that you gave me that Iruka, their academy sensei wrote, Uzumaki Naruto is loud and rude but the Naruto I met is a bit strange, he wasn't rude at all and he was a bit loud but not as loud as he usually is... He also said that he wasn't sure of what his dream is but he used to shout out to the world that he will be hokage one day... and then... he said he hated the villagers of konoha." Kakashi explained but had a worried look. Sarutobi just smiled sadly at him and said "I don't blame him"

"Uchiha Sasuke, quiet and speaks only a few words. He actually said a lot of things about himself. However I'm confused about what he meant by bringing someone back to konoha."

Sarutobi didn't answer him on this one so Kakashi continued explaining.

"Finally Haruno Sakura, fangirl, but she seemed like she's starting to take being a kunoichi a seriously now"

Sarutobi just smiled at him and answered, "maybe they're finally growing up"

Kakashi nodded and left the room still confused.

_The three of them are going to be the best one day._ Sarutobi thought.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto and Satsuki sat in silence in the Uchiha compound.

"I... I'm sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation earlier. I didn't mean to overhear anything. I thought no one was in that classroom. I was just going to get a few things but I saw you too... I was just about to ask 'Sasuke-kun' out when I saw him but what I saw shocked me." Sakura said with her head down, ashamed at what she had done.

"How... how much did you hear?" Satsuki asked afraid that more people are finding out her sercet.

"I didn't hear some things because you were speaking too softly. The first thing I saw was you pinned to the wall and Naruto demanding answers from you... and I listened to everything you two talked about. I'm sorry." Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she said this.

"So... you know?" Satsuki asked.

"...yes..."

"I'm not mad at you... People are bound to find out about it. Will you promise me to not tell anyone?" The look in Satsuki's eyes as she said this is desparate. The young girl looked so fragile at that moment.

"I promise."

Naruto who was quiet the whole time decided to speak up.

"Why did you tell me your secret so easily and why aren't you at least annoyed at Sakura for eavesdropping?" Naruto frustratedly asked. It just didn't make sense to him that she's just telling them this easily.

"I don't know why... but I feel like I can trust both of you." Satsuki admitted

"I promise I won't betray your trust Satsuki." Sakura said giving her a soft smile. "...and I feel like it's only right that I tell you a secret too. It's strange but I think I understand what you meant when you said you felt like you can trust me and Naruto. The truth is my 'undying love for Sasuke-kun' is nothing but a facade. I pretend to like Sasuke because it's what my parents want me to do. They don't want me to be a ninja but I persisted that I want to be one and because of my defiance, they started beating me up." silent tears are streaming down her face at this point.

"Don't you ever wonder why I'm so thin? My parents... they starve me. I can only eat when they feel like feeding me. I couldn't eat out because they lock me up in the house. My confidence is very low because they always tell me that I'm nothing but a weakling. I don't deserve to be given anything because I'm a failure. I'm just their little slave. Then they heard about the Uchiha massacre. They found out that Uchiha Sasuke is the only survivor and that he is in my class. They ordered me to flirt with you and gain your attention so that one day, you would marry me and they can steal yor money from you little by little. I was against the plan but that's when they started to beat me up more painfully. I had no choice but to listen to them because I was afraid.

"At this point Naruto is clenching his fists in anger and Satsuki had some tears in her eyes but she was shaking in anger."So when I found out that you're really a girl I was so relieved but I was also scared... I don't know what my parents would do. I didn't even know if I should tell them about you being a girl because it's not my place to tell." Her tears at this point were flowing out of her eyes continously and she's also sobbing violently. Satsuki hugged her gently and started to comfort her.

"Why didn't you report it to the hokage? I'm sure that he would've helped" Naruto asked, anger evident in his voice. He took in deep breaths trying to control his anger. He couldn't believe that someone was cruel enough to do that to their own daughter who's innocent.

"My dad is part of the council. He said that he can pull strings to make it seem like I'm just asking ofr attention and that I'm just lying." Sakura answered.

"How dare he! He's nothing but a civilian!" Naruto seethed. " I will report this to the hokage tomorrow after out test with Kakashi-sensei. Satsuki-chan is it okay for Sakura to stay over for here for the night? I don't trust that anything won't happen to her tonight." He receive a nod of approval from Satsuki and Sakura muttered a thank you to both of them.

"but... Naruto I'm not being rude or anything but why would they listen to an orphan?" asked Sakura.

Naruto sighed. His opinion on two people drastically changed and strangely enough he's starting to understand what the two meant when they said that they felt like they could trust them. He's feeling a bit uneasy as he's afraid that they would be like the others once they find out about what he really is.

"That's where you are wrong Sakura... It seems like this is the day that we share our deepest secrets. However you cannot tell anyone about this as it is an S rank secret and spilling out any information can lead to you being executed." Satsuki and Sakura - who calmed down at this point were confused as to what can be Naruto's secret. They are already suspicious of his behaviour as he seems smarter than he lets on.

"Do you know the story about the kyuubi attack thirteen years ago?" Naruto asked them.

"Yes but what does that have anything to do with this?" Asked Satsuki looking even more confused.

"The yondaime defeated and killed the kyuubi right?" Answered Sakura to Naruto's question.

"Everything is linked to this. I'm sorry Sakura but you're wrong. That is just the cover story that the sandaime made for the younger generation. On that night night, the yondaime sealed the kyuubi into a new born baby." Naruto explained to them looking dead serious.

"Why a new born baby?" asked Sakura.

"because a new born's chakra coils are still undeveloped so it can withstand the kyuubi's malevolent chakra."

"and that baby was you right?" Satsuki asked which received an affirmative nod from Naruto.

"Why did he choose you though? Out of all the others?" Sakura asked.

"Who else would be perfect to use other than his own son?" Naruto asked with a sad smile on his face. The two girls gasped at this and saw the uncanny resemblance between Naruto and the yondaime. Both felt stupid for not noticing as Naruto is the spitting image of him.

"This is why everyone hate you right? I was once locked up in my room because my parents saw me talking to you. They said that they're punishing me for associating with the a demon. I also notice the glares that everyone gives you. I'm sorry Naruto but that was also the reason why I was so mean to you. I was afraid that if I became friends with you they would hurt me more." Sakura admitted once again feeling ashamed for being selfish.

"It's not your fault Sakura. They were being unfair. As for this matter, I believe that we could have an advantage as Satsuki and I are technically clan heads." Naruto said. "My dad may not be in a clan but my mom was. She was also one of the Uzumaki royals. The Uzumaki clan was one of the founding clans of Konoha along with the Uchiha and Senju clan. Konoha and Uzushio were allies before Uzushio was destroyed. The swirls on the backs of the chunin flaks are the Uzumaki symbol. Konoha nins wear it as a sign that they are loyal to Uzushiogakure, even until now. Now think about it what would a civilian be matched against two clan heads of the founding clans? You don't have to suffer anymore Sakura as you have friends to help you."

Sakura bursted into tears when he said that and she hugged them tightly saying thank you.

Satsuki asked Naruto to stay over for the night in one of the guest room since Sakura was staying why don't he stay as well. They could also prepare for the test that their sensei prepared for them. Naruto agreed to stay and the three of them bonded as they talked and laughed about the silliest things. They learned something new about each other.

For the first time after a very long time. The three of them are happy as they found comfort in another. This is truly a great beginning for a wonderful friendship.

* * *

CHAPTER END

I need help with the pairings of the characters. I'm already doing NaruSasu so that crosses both of them out of the list. Also I am not making a harem for Naruto. Naruto only feels a brotherly affection towards Sakura that's why he's protective. Also please be reasonable with the age gaps of the pairings you give. I will allow yaoi pairings.

I need pairings for:

Kiba

Hinata

Shino

Ino

Shikamaru

Chouji

Lee

Neji

Tenten

Gaara

Kakashi

Anko

* * *

Review please *_*


End file.
